globalpokedexplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokétch
The Pokétch is a section of GPX+ that acts as the main portal to a user's content. Located on the right-hand side of the site, it consists of a number of tabs that provide information on the user's participation in various aspects of the site. Numerous Account Upgrades expand the functionality of either the Pokétch on the whole or of individual Pokétch tabs. Pokétch Tabs The content of the Pokétch is divided among a number of tabs, sometimes called Applications (mimicking the terminology of the in-game device of the same name). On standard sized monitors, the tabs are located on the outside of the main content area; smaller monitors will show smaller, transparent tabs on the inside. Clicking on the tab will cause a panel to slide out containing the content of the Application. Some tabs will indicate new content in the form of a notification bubble located on the upper-right or upper-left corner of the tab. Not all of these tabs are available when the user's account is first created; additional content is unlocked by purchasing the appropriate Account Upgrade. As of April 3, 2012, the Pokétch consists of 11 standard applications, with 3 more available in the Shop. Default Applications Friend Recorder The Friend Recorder panel shows a list of recent activity from both the user and anyone on their Pal Pad, sorted by the time of day during which the activity occurred. Among the events listed are adopting or Pokémon from the Lab, Shelter, or Daycare, completing an Exploration task, or participating in the Battle Tower. Users can filter whose activity will appear on the timeline, but their own will always be displayed. Inventory The Inventory panel displays the user's items and their quantity when applicable, separated into different categories. Each category displays the number of points that would be earned if the items were sold. * Account Upgrades. The Odd Incense and PokéRadar/Dowsing MCHN can be used from here * Battle Tower Items Both the total number of each item possessed and the number currently equipped on Pokémon will be shown. * Evolution Items * Evolution Stones * Miscellaneous Items * Mystery, which displays any Mystery Items * Rare Evolution Items * Fossils, which can be used from here * Summoning Items * Valuable Items * Vs. Seeker Items Achievements The Achievements panel shows a complete listing of the different Achievements available on the site. Achievements can be sorted in Chronological order (placing them into the sets in which they were released), Requirement order (which includes a category for Badges), or Difficulty order (using a rating of one to four ranks, four being the most difficult). Users can also mark a completed Achievement with a star, which will then display that Achievement and its completion date on their public profile page. Clicking the tab will automatically unlock any eligible Achievements. Statistics The Statistics panel contains a quantitative display of the number of activities the user has participated in on a daily and career basis. These numbers are ranked among all users, which are weighted together to form the user's overall rank position. The tab also shows a group of Daily Records, which displays the highest values the user has achieved in those categories in a single day. Daycare The Daycare panel displays the user's Daycare Pokémon and any eggs that might have been bred within the last hour; the notification bubble will show how many eggs are awaiting the user. From here, users can adopt or donate their eggs or move the breeding pair to another part of the site. If the user possesses a Silph Scope, they can also toggle it from this tab. Poké Walker The Poké Walker panel displays the Pokémon currently inside the device, along with how many steps have been taken since it was added and an estimate of the level it has reached; the notification bubble will display this second statistic. Mobile Walker The Mobile Walker panel displays any Pokémon that have been added to the device, up to the maximum of three. Users can perform individual or mass actions on the Pokémon, such as moving to a PC Box or evolving/form changing. The panel also displays a countdown until the next activation or priming time; the notification bubble will appear when it reaches zero. Released Pokémon The Released Pokémon panel displays a table of up to 500 the Pokémon the user has released and that have been subsequently adopted, including any eggs that were released to the Egg Shelter and later hatched. The table displays the date of release and the total number of Pokémon released that day. A second table sorts the released Pokémon by species Daycare Offspring The Daycare Offspring panel shows a table of up to 30 of the user's Breeding pairs of Pokémon, along with all existing offspring (those that have been successfully adopted), including any unhatched eggs. Each row contains a breeding pair along with a count of their total number of offspring, the number of Shiny Pokémon created, and the number of Novelty Pokémon created, along with the dates that the breeding pair was active. To the right are icons representing any existing offspring for that breeding pair. Any Pokémon still in the user's possession is marked by a square, including those of the Breeding pairs. By default, the breeding pairs are sorted by the date of the latest egg bred. Additional options allow sorting by first egg bred, total eggs bred, total Shiny Pokémon bred, or total Novelties bred. When sorting by total Shiny Pokémon bred, unatched Shiny Pokémon are not counted. This panel is subject to a number of glitches. Most notably, the number of bred Novelties counted can be different from the true count, or Pokémon that cannot create Novelties will display a count of one or more nonetheless. Explorations The Explorations panel displays information about the user's currently undertaken Exploration, if available. The task itself is displayed prominently at the top of the panel, with the story and associated images beneath. Users can read up on the story thus far by interacting with the appropriate task button. In most cases, the notification bubble will display how many steps are required to complete the task. When completed, the bubble will be empty (some tasks, such as seeking an Exploration item, will not show the bubble at all until they are completed). Pokéchests The Pokéchests panel displays any new Pokéchests a user has collected through their activity on the site. Clicking on a chest will display either 2, 4, or 6 Trinkets, along with their flavor text, Rarity and Affinity, and how many of that Trinket the user already possessed. The notification bubble indicates how many Pokéchests remain unopened. Pokétch Upgrades The following Pokétch applications are only accessible after purchasing the appropriate Account Upgrade; until then, the panels that slide out will point the user to the Shop in order to make that purchase. Underground Obtained by purchasing the Explore Kit, the Underground panel is one of the simpler Pokétch applications, displaying the Pokémon currently sent out and a small message which vaguely indicates how long the Pokémon has been Underground. Users can move the Pokémon to another part of the site from this panel. The notification bubble will appear on this tab when the Pokémon has finished Exploring. Vs. Seeker The Vs. Seeker panel displays information about the Account Upgrade of the same name, including how it works and descriptions of the different battle divisions. A small panel shows whichever Pokémon is currently entered, and a small tab displays the time to the next series of battles. Past battles can be displayed as well. The notification bubble will appear when the Pokémon in the Vs. Seeker has completed its battle. Shine Recorder Obtained by purchasing the Account Upgrade of the same name, the Shine Recorder panel describes Shiny Hunts and Shiny Races, and provides forms for submitting a new Hunt or Race, if applicable. The panel also shows the user's shiny hunt ratio by calculating the average number of eggs hatched per Shiny Pokémon obtained, including cancelled and deleted hunts. Below this, the panel displays a summary of any current hunts, followed by completed hunts and cancelled hunts, if any.